


Demons

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode Fix-it, Established Relationship, Jesus is ours now, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Following their first run-in with the whisperers, Daryl shows Paul how he feels. Post 9x08. Because, dammit.





	Demons

I cranked this out in half an hour. It just came to me and I couldn't get it written fast enough. Enjoy!  
~~  
Pants and moans filled Paul's ears as his boyfriend leaned down, mouth meeting his for a desperate kiss. He groaned as Daryl's cock moved quickly in and out of his tight ass, his hands gripping the scout's hips tight. 

"Fuck, Daryl, please, more!"

"Ya like that? Fuck yeah you do."

Daryl rose up onto his hands, feeling Paul's legs wrap around his hips, Paul's fingernails scratching down the archer's back, no doubt leaving bright red marks in its wake.

"God yes! Harder, please baby!"

Daryl thrust even harder into his boyfriend's willing body, wanting to purge them both of their demons. 

They'd gotten back from saving Eugene, who'd dislocated his knee. They'd been surrounded by these weird ass whispering walkers, Paul himself nearly becoming a victim to one who had sidestepped his sword, attempting to shove it into the scout's back. Paul had been quick though, evading the walker before striking it down. 

Daryl had felt his heart nearly stop in his chest at the sight. Seeing his strong boyfriend almost have his life snuffed out, and for what? 

"You are where you do not belong."

Territorial pissings?

They'd gotten back, Eugene being taken to the infirmary. Aaron had gone to see his daughter who was inside with Maggie's son. Michonne had found a place for the newbies she'd found and had left for Alexandria, not wanting to be in a place she wasn't wanted any longer than she had to. 

Daryl had hauled Paul back to their shared trailer, quickly divested the shorter man of his clothing to check him over, making sure the sword hadn't touched his man, then dropped to his knees and buried his face in the man's chest, arms wrapping tightly around him. 

Paul hadn't known what to make of it. Daryl wasn't emotional. Showed how he felt through his actions rather than saying it. But here his tough as nails boyfriend was on his knees sobbing against his chest.

"I'm okay, Daryl."

Daryl seemed to sob even harder so Paul lowered himself to straddle Daryl's legs, his arms going around his boyfriend, the archer's tears rolling down the other man's neck. 

"I could've lost ya."

"But you didn't. I'm right here."

Daryl looked up at his man and pressed a bruising kiss to his mouth, which led them to now....

Paul panted loudly, his head tossed back, sweaty hair sticking to his face and neck. Daryl leaned down to bite and suck at his nipples, deep groans coming from Paul's throat. Daryl thrust harder until the sound of slapping flesh filled the trailer.

"Yes! Daryl yes! Just like that!"

Daryl felt himself getting close to orgasm and his hips began to stutter. "Paul, 'm gonna cum, can I--"

"Cum inside me baby, I need to feel you."

Daryl's lust boiled over and he came deep inside his lover, keeping his hips moving to drawing out every possible spasm as Paul reached his end, his own cum spurting out between them, his spasming channel milking what was left of Daryl.

Finally, Daryl carefully withdrew from his man, spying his cum dribbling out of Paul's ass. He reached over for a cloth and found an old tee-shirt, cleaning Paul's spendings from his stomach, before plopping down next to him. 

"Fuck!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Got that right," Paul replied, turning to slide an arm across his man's stomach and a leg across his leg. He looked up at Daryl, love swelling through him.

Several minutes later, their breathing had returned to normal and Paul had pulled a blanket over their cooling bodies.

"Daryl?"

"Mm?"

Paul could see the older man was nearly asleep, he himself wasn't far from it, but he needed to see his eyes.

"Daryl."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

Daryl squinted at Paul, quirking an eyebrow.

"I love you. I know I've said it many times and you don't and I know why, but I just want you to know how much."

Daryl's expression softened. He'd almost lost Paul tonight. Actions showed a lot but words meant a lot too. He looked at his man a little longer, Paul's eyes still on him.

"I love ya too. So much."

Paul's heart swelled with emotion again. He pressed a kiss to Daryl's mouth, feeling the man's arms tightening around him. Soon, they both fell into a sated sleep, hoping to keep their demons at bay.


End file.
